


Glass Arrows

by suzukaze (littleoutlaw)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi, is the takukamu too subtle or just subtle enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleoutlaw/pseuds/suzukaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to scream, to tell her that Takumi was gone, and that he was here. He was here right now, for her. (Features major spoilers for the end of Conquest.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> I took some creative liberties with the timeline of Conquest, just to make the timing seem a little more realistic. As stated in the summary, features major spoilers for Conquest.

The noise was almost unbearable. Leo looked at the sight in front of him, his heart twisting painfully. Corrin was holding Takumi's lifeless body, sobbing like he had never heard her before. Gut-wrenching, painful sobs that left him paralyzed, unable to take a step forward. Corrin, who never yelled at anyone, had let out a guttural scream when Xander and Camilla had tried to pull her away from his body earlier. Even Elise, who would go to the end of the world to make Corrin feel better, had been too scared to approach after that. Only Leo remained near her, telling the others to go tend to the wounded. He silently thanked the gods that none of their army had perished during the battle. The other enemies disappeared when Takumi fell, leaving an eerily silent battlefield behind, save for Corrin's screams filling the air.  
  
Takumi had apparently been possessed, his return on the battlefield a surprise to them all. None of them had expected to see him ever again after he jumped off the wall at the end of their battle weeks ago. Leo had been the one to comfort Corrin, the one to hold her as she sobbed for hours after their return. Every night after that day, Corrin had been plagued with terrible nightmares. Leo was frequently awoken by a scream or a sob. Always, he held her. He never asked her about what happened those few months she was in Hoshido, which had been agony for him. The simple fact that she chose to side with Nohr over Hoshido kept him satisfied. But those nights, when he held her, he wondered.  
  
Leo had been the one closest to Corrin when Takumi emerged from the darkness. He saw the look of sheer terror and absolute sorrow on her face. When he began to speak, Leo knew something was wrong. This wasn't Takumi. As much as he hated the man, he knew this wasn't him. Corrin's hand was tightly gripping Leo's, her nails digging into his palm. Before he could stop her, she let go, approaching the man who was once Takumi. She was pleading to him, begging him to come back. Leo's head was buzzing so hard that he couldn't make out what she was saying. He wanted to scream, to tell her that Takumi was gone, and that he was here. He was here right now, for her. The familiar sound of an arrow being shot rang out, and then again. He looked to see Corrin, no longer speaking, on the ground.  
  
Xander and Camilla had rushed in front of him, surrounding Takumi. He was still frozen until he heard a shrill scream, recognizing it as Elise. She was pulling on him, trying to get him to move towards Corrin. He registered that she wanted him to move Corrin somewhere safe, somewhere that Elise could begin to heal her. Xander had drawn Takumi away, leaving them a clear path to move Corrin. He picked up her body, covered in blood, and almost let out a cry when he saw her take a shallow breath. He whispered quietly under his breath to her, repeating ' _I love you_ ' like a mantra. He didn't want to let go of her, but Elise gently moved him away and began to heal her.  
  
The battle raged outside the hallway they were in, the sound of swords clashing together and the familiar smell of tomes being used filling his head, but all he could think about was Corrin. Elise stepped back after using her staff, waiting a moment to see if she needed to continue. Corrin's eyes fluttered open and he rushed back to her side, letting her head rest in his lap. She smiled at him and reached out to touch his face, brushing away a tear he didn't even realize was on his face. Gods, he was relieved. She reached up to whisper something to him, and sat up by herself to reach for the Shadow Yato, which Elise must have dragged over. He knew he couldn't stop her from going back out, not after what she had just told him, but he'd be damned if he wouldn't be by her side.  
  
As quickly as the battle began it ended, with Corrin's sword plunged into Takumi's chest. Leo saw the tears running down her face, the way her hands were shaking so violently. He fell to the ground as she pulled her sword out, lifeless. Corrin had collapsed with him, sobbing over his body, her tears mixing in with the blood covering his chest. She had told Leo that she knew it wasn't him, that her Takumi was dead. Her Takumi, he thought darkly. Those were her words. What she meant by them, he didn't know. Months ago, right after she had come back to Nohr, she told him that Queen Mikoto had written her a letter. She had learned that once again, she didn't truly belong. That was the night that he first held her as a lover.  
  
When they encountered Takumi on the battlefield for the first time, he saw how distraught she was. The expression on her face when Takumi told her that he had to kill her, that she was a traitor, was unlike anything Leo had ever seen. He could have sworn he saw the same expression on Takumi's face. She cried harder that night than she ever had before, pushing Leo away when he tried to embrace her. She had sobbed until she threw up, finally allowing Leo to touch her as he cleaned up the mess. After she had finally settled into sleep that night, he heard her calling for Takumi in her sleep. It felt like a knife in his chest. He didn't ask her about it the next morning, and she never spoke about it. It was always in the air, but neither of them dared to touch it.  
  
Leo found himself thinking back to that night as he looked at Corrin holding Takumi. Her sobs had subsided from violent throes into a quiet, stream of tears down her face, no longer lost in her pain. She was whispering something into his ear, her hand cradling his face. Leo wanted to turn away, to give them a private moment that Corrin deserved, but he couldn't. He watched her place a kiss on his pale forehead, covered in blood. Leo felt disgusted. With himself, for being unable to turn away, and with her. He clenched his fist, repeating to himself in his head ' _She chose us. She chose me._ '  
  
He took a deep breath before finally stepping towards Corrin and Takumi. He kneeled down next to her, ready to offer her a hand, but she collapsed into his arms, beginning to sob all over again. Leo felt himself begin to cry. For what, he wasn't sure. He gathered her up into his arms, much like he had done earlier, and placed a kiss on her forehead, tasting the blood and sweat. She choked out in between sobs that she was sorry, so sorry, that she loved Leo so much. His chest felt tight as he nodded, placing another kiss on her forehead as a response. He felt Corrin grab onto him tightly as Takumi's body began to disintegrate into a purple substance, leaving nothing behind. It was almost anti-climatic, Leo thought, for all they had been through. He supposed it was best, though.  
  
Her sobbing had subsided again, and when he looked down her eyes were closed, tears streaming down silently. Leo started to walk towards Xander and Camilla, who were directing the remainder of the army in the corner of the room. ' _She chose me. She chose me._ ' He repeated to himself silently as he continued walking. He was the one here right now, he was the one that would be by her side for the rest of her life. He was the one that would be there in the middle of the night to hold her, to be someone she told every secret to. Leo knew that the thought would always loom over his head, the pain of thinking about if Corrin had left him. Her body was pressed so closely to him, her hands cradled against his chest. He almost wanted to stay in this moment forever, a sick thought that he quickly dispelled of. He loved her, so deeply it was painful. Leo knew she loved him, she said it so much, but he didn't know if it would be enough. It would have to be, for now. The words rolled around in his head, an ever-present thought, ' _She chose me.'_

 


End file.
